Your Time Isn't Over YET
by LeaveItToTheGreeks
Summary: Keira is from our world. She comes from a poor Japanese family. But when she meets Truth after her death, (Yah. Death.) she is shocked to discover...her time isn't over yet. She is sent to the other side of the gate, where she faces new challenges and trials. Follow Keira as she meets people, old and new, in her journey to discover herself in this new world
1. Cancer

Hello! My name is Keira. American name, but I am just a short, skinny, unattractive girl from Japan. The only thing special about me is I speak Japanese and English fluently. But, I'm from your world. The world where science is the head of EVERYTHING, and you fit in your nice little niches in society, right where you are told to go.

I used to fit there.

But now, I had tasted something new, something different, I'm not sure I could ever go back.

To the way it was…. before.

***FLASH BACK***

"Honestly. That new girl Ashleyn is SUCH a bitch! I, like, offered her my sheet music in class, and she was all like 'No. Thanks.' Then that soprano Elle offers her HER music, and she is all like 'thanks no one offered me their music!'" I said, rolling my eyes, and picking up a pair of chopsticks and begun to eat the sushi I packed from home.

I was in choir, but bad at it. My voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard, and the teacher thried to get me to transfer, but all the _other_ classes didn't want me _either._ It was lonely.

It was lunch at that time, three years ago. I was a eighth grade student. I sat at the popular table...but I wasn't anything special. I don't know why I sat with them.

"Seriously? You want me to, like, embarrass her or something?" Eleanor said, examining her nails she had done at the nail salon. I couldn't afford to go with everyone else, to the salon.

"Nah. I'll get her." I said, waving a hand.

My Dad worked at the sushi bar in the city, and my mom worked at the nail salon Eleanor and her group had just went to yesterday. Luckily I was at my dad's shop yesterday, so I wasn't there.

"So you wanna come with us to Lee Spa Nails tomorrow?" Eleanor asked, after swallowing.

"Sure. If my mom let's me." Lee Spa Nails is where my Mom worked. There is _no way_ I would let them see me.

But I realized they were not talking to me. They were talking to Alex, another popular sitting next to me! My face heated up, embarrassed.

"You can come too." Eleanor said as an apparent afterthought.

"Thanks. I might." I said, pretending not to drool over the thought of getting my nails done. Even though my mom worked there, she didn't give any manicures away for free. We barely kept up our apartment.

I work there, at Lee Spa Nails, in the back, refilling Acetone nail polish remover bottles and cleaning up the broken nail polish bottles, cleaning the bathrooms. Behind the scenes.

My parents weren't educated, and that's why they worked there. I was worried about taking over my mom's business, not anything else.

So that is why the doctor's news shook me.

***FLASH FORWARD***

(*-translated from Japanese)

"What did he say honey?"*My mom said. She had a hour break before going back to work.

I was still staring at the doctor. I really didn't believe him. There was NO way. That stuff happened to OTHER girls. Not me!

"I want to send you to ******** hospital for..." the doctor said, flipping through paperwork.

"Keira! Are you def?"*

"Mom- I have-" my voice choked-" cancer."* I said, still staring at the awful poster of human anatomy on the wall. Wishing it wasn't real. Wishing I was staring at me band poster in my room. Instead of being in this claustrophobic ROOM!

"We what the hell is cancer?!"*

"Its _REALLY_ , _really, really,_ bad mom."*

"How much money?"*

"Mom-" I said, slipping into English and hugging the old, exhausted woman. She seemed shocked by this display of affection.

"Most likely from the unsafe and cancer causing chemicals she was exposed to as a small child in the salon you work at Mrs. Yukusine..." the doctor was saying, but I wasn't listening.

***FLASH FORWARD***

***1 YEAR AGO***

I...was in Boston. A long way from where I used to live. But the place I was located was irrelevant. In fact, I was surprised I managed to remember that.

I had been in this white room for months.

Hooked to an IV, barely clinging to life.

My hair was long gone. I Probably looked like a mess. I hadn't moved for weeks. I only knew the time because of the news playing on the TV.

I was miserable. My everything hurt, despite the painkillers.

I...wanted to...die.

So, with the last of my living energy, at three thirty in the morning on...I soon learned of Friday-

I pulled out my IV

I took of the oxygen mask.

I unstuck the little suction cups for the monitors

And I lie there.

Looking at the white tiled ceilings.

I was sixteen now. Three years ago I was told I had lung cancer.

I had gotten it from breathing in and being exposed to the salon chemicals as a small child.

They were able to slow the cancer down...but they told me I wasn't going to live to see my seventeenth birthday.

I actually used to think I could beat this. The cancer. My" friends" helped me, to look good and get publicity...then threw me away as soon as I got old.

My parents were too busy to come see me.

Apparently mom had a kid while I was here. They never told me. No one came to see me anymore.

I was the burden

No more.

I actually heard my heart stop.

It was as if a ringing in your ear you had all your life vanished. It was strange- it felt unnatural.

And then, I, well, died.

I was rather excited to see what came next.

But what I saw was nothing like I expected.

I appeared in my hospital gown, but it was pulled every which way by a breeze I could not feel. I felt energetic. Like my cancer meds had vanished, leaving me as happy as I could be.

I ran around, laughing in. This white, endless land where I felt neither felt cold, nor hot.

until, I saw...a white dot.

Don't tell me how I knew the difference between the two whites...but I could just... _tell._

It grew larger as I walked- walked! I hadn't walked in two years!

It was the silhouette of a person!

"Hello. Who are you?" I asked.

"Some people call me God. Or the universe. Or truth." The silhouette said.

"What do you want with…me? Aren't I...supposed to move on?" I asked.

"Yes. But to where?" It asked, and it's mouth stretched into a slight smile.

"Are...you...asking me?"

"Yes." Truth smiled. It was...odd.

"I don't know. Isn't that your job?"

"Interesting. So you do not beg at me feet. Wishing to return to your earth, for just one more day- or anything of the sort. Just like you, Keira, as a special person, I am giving you a special...treatment."

"What?"

"Your story isn't over."

"What do you mean...my story isn't over?"

"You have more time left."

"Don't send me back to the hospital! I feel so-"

"Free?" Truth asked, smiling. How did it know-"what you're thinking?"

"How-"

"I am God. I am the universe. I am Truth. I am perhaps all, or just one. I am also-"

 _"You."_ I finished, without knowing how I knew.

"That's right." Truth said. I suddenly noticed there were two large gates- one from behind me- and one behind Truth. They were there the whole time...but I didn't notice-

"Keira. You have trespassed on this place. Leave. Continue on your path…..but in a different… _world._ "

The gate behind Truth opened, and a single grey eye stared at me, and I suddenly felt exposed. Like it could see right into my soul.

Sort of like how I felt when my mom gave me a whoopin' when I brought home a awful grade, that piercing _stare._ But even _more_ so.

It studied me, and I walked towards it, slowly picking up speed.

And I ran through the gate as fast as my feet would move, and many black tendrils engulfed me.

The blackness forced open my eyes, and I bore witness to-

I can't put it to words.

It- _hurt._

I was screaming, but the thundering noise covered my loudest screams... I writhed around, yelling, but there was no one to hear. I felt my voice craking, my voice being yelled raw. But I didn't really care. That pain wasn't even registering. My brain was being overloaded from the sight. The images whent by so fast, I couldn't focus on one, they zommed past, into nothing. I felt tugging at my arms, and coolness, maybe a bit wet.

My skull burned, my eyes felt like they were being pulled out by the little cords- optic nerves- and being cut apart, peeled back like layers of a onion, and being burned and abused, put back together with a rusty needle. Rinse, wash, repeat.

The pain stopped, all of a sudden.

And I was standing at a glass table.

I couldn't see my hands as I touched it. I knew where they were, despite being it.

A silver keyboard appeared.

And a screen appeared. Truth appeared on it, the white, genderless body.

And next to it were things you so u of see in a child's dress up game, but in the Japanese art style.

What was it called- oh yah. Anime. The TV was manga. I got it.

And above that, my name.

I was choosing how I could… look.

I sent straight to work, not noticing the black tendrils swirling around me, watching me.

There was one glitch- the model, sorry- I had a two missing arms. And a missing leg. Odd, but I made the avatar beautiful.

She- or rather, I- was now a pale beautiful girl, with chest length navy, teal, mint, a the most beautiful blues made up my hair, and it fell in graceful twirls, and bangs swept across my acne-free forehead, almost covering full, thick eyelashes and navy and lime green eyes. She was slightly short..so she would have to stand on tiptoe to kiss someone. Those couples were the cutest….

I was no longer a skinny, flat chested girl, but now I was full of curves, and I have to say, very attractive.

I chose a white, creamy top, and Jean shorts to wear.

I looked for the accessories icon, and didn't find one.

There was a 'SUBMIT' button.

I pressed it.

And with a burst of pain, I vanished from the Gateway.


	2. Automail

I opened my eyes slowly.

They felt like lead, and I raised my hand to my face to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

But nothing came to my aid.

"She's awake!"

"Owwwww..." I said. "Where am i?"

"Rush Valley! How did you get here?!" A frantic voice asked, and a more calming, older one shushed the other.

"Quiet Paninya. She just had three of her limbs cut off!"

"What?!" I said, trying to move my hands to sit up. My voice sounded different. More...ladylike. upbeat. Attractive. What did that stupid thing do?! I liked my voice!

"Sorry. What's your name?"

"Keira. I'm sixteen."

"How did you lose your arms?!"

"Hello-" a man's voice said, but the girl cut her off.

"I don't know. l- I don't know!" I was starting to panic. I just DIED….Where WAS I?!

If I said I didn't have them in the avatar creator I found before entering here, they would think I'm crazy!

"It's alright, calm down. We are going to put automail on you. Is that alright? We need to ask permission first." The man said.

"Automail?" I asked, confused. Is that...like...I don't know.

Everyone came into focus. There was a older man and a teenage-looking girl standing over me. The girl had a dark skin tone, like she had been in the sun a lot. Her eyes were dark brown, almost black, and a jacket hid her shoulders and below from view.

The man had a lighter skin tone, and had a gruff face, and his eyebrows were white and thick, and his hair was covered by a white bandana.

The teenage girl pulled a sleeve back, and revealed a robotic arm. " _This is automail."_ She said it with passion, like the arm was her _life._

"Oh! A robotic arm?"

"Ro...botic?" They said, confused.

"You people have never seen a robot before?! Where do you people live?!"

"Amestris. Where did YOU come from?"

" _Earth._ " I said, giving them a look like they were crazy.

They looked at each other. "I'll take the automail.

"It hurts a lot to put on, and there's a _lot_ of rehabilitation-"

"Yah. That will be okay!"

"Even grown men scream in pain." The older man said doubtfully.

"Why does it matter that it's a guy? Aren't girls just as tough as boys?" I asked. The older man laughed, and the teenage girl looked as if she was going to hug me.

"It's nice to see another believer in feminism!"

"I got you girl!" I smiled.

"You don't have anything!" The girl joked.

"Apparently, no arms at least." I agreed.

"Did...you try human transmutation?" The girl asked, and the man stopped his laughter.

"No. What's human transmutation?" I asked, confused.

"It's alchemy stuff. I had someone come through here once that did."

"Where is here?" I said, and tried to look around. but all I saw were the man and the girl. "And can I sit up please?"

"Sure!" The girl said, and moved from out of my line of sight. There were some unsteady bumps, as the back of my bed was propped upwards.

"Rush Valley? And that's in...Amestris?"

"Yes. The city's known for its automail. Apparently, people dream of coming here." The man said, and the girl and the man shared a smile.

"What are your names?" I said. It was bothersome not to have arms.

"This is Paninya. I'm Dominic LaCoult . I own this place. We found you in the empty town square coming home. You were bleeding out!" The man said, concern laced in his deep voice.

"Nice to meet you." I said. "WAIT- _Bleeding out?_ "

"Your arms, and right leg are missing." Dominic stated plainly, as if this was a normal thing.

"Really?" I said. I knew already, but I acted really surprised. It wasn't hard.

"Yes. Since we have your permission, we can put it on." Dominic said, and the girl looked exited, then seemed to be examining me.

"What kind should we use? Something light...or menacing? Should we have weapons built in?!" Paninya said, shuffling through the shop, standing on tiptoe to reach the high shelves.

"Maybe a knife. A pretty lady like her can't walk around in the bad parts of town for us without a weapon!" Dominic said, getting into the mood.

"Walk around town for you?" I said, confused.

"We aren't giving you automail for _FREE!"_ Paninya said.

I groaned, and they laughed.

For the next few hours, the three of us designed the arms and leg. The cover, the attachments, the thickness, etc.

After we finished all the measuring, I was exhausted. It was like shopping for hours and hours.

It was, in a way. But for metal limbs, not clothes.

The door opened, and the man looked over and stood up.

"She's awake!" The person said, walking over.

"Hello _Dimitrius._ What do you need?" It was obvious by his tone of voice he didn't like this man.

"I am here for the girl, she is my niece on the wife's side!" The man-Dimitrius- said in a upbeat voice.

"I...I don't know you." I said. It was true. And if Paninya and Dominic didn't like her, I probably should be cautious.

"Is she in shock Dominic?"

"No. She seems to be acting fine. And you don't have a niece on Shelly's side. She is a only child." Dominic said, and I said "OHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Burn!"

Everyone looked at me. "What?!"

"Obviously she is deranged. Why else would she be talking in that way?" Dimitrius said, throwing a hand my way.

Dimitrius was very tall, intimidating. He probably went to the gym a lot. Got a lot of girls. Muscular. The ideal man. He was in his mid-thirties.

"Because. That's how I talk." I said, raising my shoulders because I couldn't move my nonexistent arms to give him the middle finger. I wondered if they spoke differently in Rush Valley than Virginia Beach. Maybe it was a different country! I had never heard of Amestris though. Or Automail. Maybe it's Asian or something?

"We have taught you better than THAT!" Dimitrius said. "I apologize. She is from Plux. They have different customs there, I hear. I have never heard that one."

Everyone was silent. I just saw his grey eyes scanning my body like I was, his WIFE or MISTRESS or something. What a perv.

His eyes finally left my chest- man I wish I had arms so I could beat him up, the perv- and found the front counter of the shop.

"She isn't getting automail from you guys! That will make my shop look bad!" He said to the room.

"Dominic 's work is MUCH better than yours Dimitrius!" Paninya protested, slamming her hands on my bed. "HEY!" I said, being bumped out of place, and I couldn't move my arms to reposition myself.

"It's Mr. Lauelle to you!" Dimitrius said. He shut the door to the shop, cutting out the bright sunlight that once filled the room. "And I am taking my niece home."

"Dimitrius, she isn't your niece."

"SHE, has a name you know!" I said.

"Sorry beutif-honey." He covered. Was he seriously going to say beautiful?! Jeez!

"Get out of my shop. She already has a apprenticeship here." Dominic said gruffly, coming from behind the counter and opening the door for him to leave.

I was happy to see him go, but he said he would be back as he slammed the door.

***TIMEHOP***

And he had come back. Day after day, looking me over as he said I was his niece,and Paninya and Dominic were holding me against my will.

And eventually, the town's court got a hold of the case, and split my time half and half with them. One week in the storage space of Dominic and Paninya's shop, and one in the small home of Dimitrius and his wife.

Apparently, they actually did have a niece that looked exactly like me.

I became an apprentice at Dominic's shop, and helped with automail. While he scared off customers, I attracted them. I was the store's poster girl!

Once I had my arms and legs affixed with automail.

It was a creamy, off-white color, with a pearly sheen, with a chrome finish. Mostly for looks, since I never plan on going to combat. Leave that to the soldiers coming in, looking to get tough stuff, or to winter-proof the stuff they have.

The weeks at Dominic's shop were exhausting and taxing, but nice, because I would be able to see the two of them after work, when they weren't focused on helping the shop.

Paninya and I would go on walks in the woods, and since it was late fall, we walked on a once busy road, now abandoned and overgrown. It was the only place boys didn't come looking for me. As Paninya said

"You're pretty enough to turn the heads of every married man in the town, and turn even the most straight of women gay!"

It was funny when we talked, about it, my appearance, I mean ,but when anyone else said something like that, I resisted hitting them across the mouth. 'Accidentally' touching my butt, staring at my chest instead of my face in a conversation. All the time when I went to the store for food or parts, a small crowd of men seemed to join me. I have a pocket knife on my at all times.

Now, it was my last day in the shop, in till I went for another week of pain at Dimitrius' house.

There, I wore exposing yet "proper" dresses, and was drilled from dawn in till dusk on how to act like a lady, how to eat like one, talk like one, BE one. 'Potential suitors' came to the house all the time, but I never liked any of them.

Paninya and I were walking along the overgrown train tracks, and we're laughing.

It was three o'clock on a Sunday evening, so no one was in the shop, so Sominic gave us a rare break, let us go out.

The air was cool, but I wasn't cold. I was wearing a jacket, one you would see in a American store back home. It was strange here, but no one bothered to ask about the strange things I said early on.

'How do you work these stupid non-touch screen phones?!' And 'Alchemy?! That's a thing?! No, really. _Really?!'._ Things like that.

The trees were various shades, browns, greens, pale oranges and deep reds. It was something from a movie.

"Oh my-" I nearly jumped out of my skin as a large, sleepy snake slithered across my feet. It must have been drowsy from the cold.

We were out there much too long, two friends goofing in the woods. Occasionally we would meet a train crossing, or someone's manicured lawn, and we would turn back.

"It's just a snake Keira!" She said, after jumping out of her own skin hearing me freak out.

"I know- it just freaked me out!"

"The girl badass mechanic that doubles as a proper young lady every other week? Scared?"

"I guess so!" I laughed. "I hope it gets eaten. I hate snakes."

"I know!"

"Hey, I was wondering..." Paninya started, and I knew it was something I wouldn't want to do.

"Yes?"

"I was WONDERING if you, wanted to come with Jack and I to the gun range- it's private property, so no one will be there but us, so...yah."

"You know Dimitrius and Shelly hate me doing anything but proper crap. What time?"

"Tuesday-like, ten o'clock- which is WHY I was wondering if you wanted to come. To avoid them?"

"Sure. I could sneak out."

"Awesome."

Jack Thameson was Paninya's _boyfriend_. They met when she was doing automail repair when he first moved to town. He was cute, but his heart belonged to Paninya and Paninya ONLY.

Even the most attractive model wouldn't sway him. I know, because he is one of the only my people who sees my face, before my chest or waist. We were good friends. And a meteor strike that wiped out everything wouldn't even faze them when they started into each other's eyes. He wanted to be a soldier, but he took over his dad's shop when he passed. So he loved guns.

She had never invited me before, so I figured she was confident in him. Not to look at me beyond what a friend would do.

Dominic didn't like him, but that was because his business was one of his top competitors in the city. Other than that, he was alright with him.

"We had better get back."

"Yah."

We knew Dominic would be worried, but we took our time, kicking up leaves and staring into the sun.

Soon, we were onto the street. Somehow we diverged from our normal path, and need up near the station.

We soon found or bearings, and headed back.

"Hey girl. Are you lost?" A boy's voice said, and another voice snickered. No more boys. I was having a wonderful time up until now!

"No. Thanks." Paninya said, covering for me.

"We weren't talking to you. We were talking to the automail model."

"You're talking to her right now." Paninya said, hands on her hips.

"Shut up. Don't flatter yourself." the boy said, and placed his hand on my shoulder, and his hand slid down a bit too far, so it touched my chest.

"Excuse you?" I said, taking his hand off my shoulder and shot the boy and his friends a look before returning back around and walking away.

They followed, to my dismay.

"I was just wondering why a girl like you is in a city like this?"

"Because I live here. Now go away."

"Don't be like that beautiful! Say, you have any contacts to get us two single men working? Your pop's got a shop around here?"

"Stop talking to me." I said.

"Would you pathetic excuses for humans go away?!" Paninya said, facing them.

"Was _NOT_ talking to you." The other boy said, speaking for the first time. "We were taking the that sexy fiend standing next to you home tonight."

"Go the hell away." Paninya said. "Or were calling the police."

"Fine. But- see you around beautiful." The talkative boy said, and blew a kiss.

"What, not going to ask for my name?" He said, flirtingly.

"Unless you want it in the police center record for sexual harassment. " I said flippantly.

"You will have to dream about me, wondering in till we meet again."

Paninya and I rolled our eyes and I flicked the boys off.

Apparently that wasn't a thing in Amestris. They had different means of offending people. But I proudly taught Paninya everything I knew.

We laughed, and walked home. That was a regular occurrence knew. Luckily no one tried to kidnap me. I didn't want to send anyone to the local doctor.

Most of them were tourists that had that '#YOLO' mindset. Except they didn't use that term. Or hashtags.

But they were gone after a week, or a month. If they stayed longer, they knew my step dad. Dominic anyways. Dimitrius would sue them, then invite them in for tea, after Dominic beat them up.

We entered the shop as night fell and the bars and taverns were at their fullest. Dominic was only minority upset, but just happy to see there were going to be no upset tourists begging for him to send me to a psycho hospital, or to coalition.

Dominic opened a bottle of whiskey and made a drink, and sat on a couch once covered in parts and tools. It was sort of unusual-he normally didn't drink on Sunday's. Whether it was religion or wanting to look like he is a fit guardian, I didn't know and didn't care to ask. We went to the storage room we stayed in, and turned on the old timely radio- well, relatively NEW for Amestris, but not for back in Virginia Beach- and listened to the hits channel.

We both worked in silence, and I was fixing broken finger joints on a customer's arm (he was using a rental arm) and Paninya was building an entirely new leg. I wasn't that advanced yet.

"AAAAAAND I will travel the .re for youuuuuuuur LOOOOOOOOOVE!-" we sang at the same time, her voice fine, but mine TOTALLY off key.

We laughed, and I dropped the auto mail arm I was working on arm "OH _SHOOT_!"

Paninya laughed even harder, and I slapped her arm playfully.

"Exited for your date tomorrow?" I asked, already knowing the answer. The radio had slipped into commercials. They were mostly the same, but I hated the silence.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOO exited. You need to help me pick out some clothes! You know what boys like, right!"

"Not really. They only see my stupid chest. You have Thomas!"

"Yah. But, can you help me? You can sit there, and all you have to do is say what you like!

"Okay!"

She took out a tan shirt with an ivy colored snake wrapping around it. "This?"

"NO! I HATE snakes!"

She laughed and threw it at me, and I reflexively threw it on her bed.

"Okay. Seriously. This...of this?"

"I didn't know you cared this much Paninya!"

"Yah, but I need something that says 'I might kiss you, or I may beat the crap out of you!'"

"Hm. Black boots, tight pants, loose shirt.-Nothing with too large of a pattern-then your grey jacket." I said, with certainty.

"Boots, tight pants, loose shirt...jacket." Paninya repeated.

"You got it."

The commercials ended, and a more upbeat song begun to play.

I loved this one.

I attached wires as I sang, horribly off-key, the lyrics in till Paninya couldn't stand it anymore.

Soon, we settled down and fell asleep, and she stayed up later than I did, working. Dimitrius and Shelly would KILL me if I had bags under my eyes in the morning.


	3. Suitor

Real quick- she transfers gates in **Febuary, 2015.** She doesn't really know more modern songs, but the ones that came out later in the year she does not know! Commence chapter three!

"Keira! Wake up! It isn't proper for a lady to be late!" Shelly's high-pitched voice yelled into the storage room, and both Paninya and I groaned.

"Tell Shelly to shut up! Most people aren't up this early!" She said, and threw a pillow over her ear.

"Comiiiiiiing!" I said, and as fast as I could, changed into the only outfit that was clean.

It was a Shelly purchase, so it was a bit more covering that Dimitrius' choices.

This one was off white, and fell to mid-thigh, like a party dress, and had a second layer lace on top of it. It was really modern, and I was surprised when they picked it out. The top was colored flower print, in pale pinks to contrast my hair.

Dimitrius and Dominic were having their silent war with each other. Staring and doing whatever guys do to "out man" each other.

You know about Dimitrius, so allow me to tell you about Shelly.

There aren't a lot of doctors here, and technically, from what I learned in science, I am probably the smartest person in this town.

I think she has split personality disorder, and I don't really like either.

It wasn't bipolar, because it was sudden and dramatic. You never knew how she was acting in the mornings, or when I came home from work.

She was one of two personalities.

1- Happy, overly excited woman, dressing in the latest fashions of Central. Peppy and overprotective of EVERYTHING I DO. Talks happily about the people coming in to buy things and boost the economy. Keeps the shutters open and plays the hits.

2- Is always prowling around, and gossips about the neighbors (mostly Dominic, and this one lady across the street) complains about all the people around. Shutters are always closed, and Dimitrius' old music plays.

To be honest, I didn't know what to expect. I have to be careful when I talk to her, because I have to act differently around each one.

"Keira darling! How are you! We have A LOT to do today! You know Jeremy right? Jeremy Houton? He's coming at three to see us!" Shelly said, clasping my hand tightly.

Shelly #1 today.

"No, I don't know him. Why is he coming?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"He just moved to Rush, and I think you will like him! Besides, he will carry on the Lauelle family line perfectly!" I saw the sly look on her face and was disgusted. I haven't even met this guy.

"Let's go Shelly." Dimitrius said, and we walked out. Despite the early hour, the street and shops were alight with activity. I felt the ever-present feeling of eyes on me, and while I really disliked that, Dimitrius and Shelly were smiling their mouths off.

I kept my eyes ahead, and scanned storefronts.

Garfeild's was having a sale. I'll have to call Dominic to tell him.

We finally made it to the residential area, and Dimitrius held the door open. The house was something from a old, vintage magazine. Dank wood made up the floor, and the walls were wallpapered with creamy background and violet flowers. The white furniture covered the floor. You were afraid to touch anything, everything had its place and every place was neat and organized. But I had no problems after taking off my shoes and running to the love seat and laying on it, messing up the perfectly arranged pillows.

"Keira." Shelly scolded, but she was more understanding. These things, with the boys, took hours, and I had to be quiet. I think she felt sorry for me.

"Well? Answer your aunt."

"I apologize Shelly, ma'am."

"Don't address her like that-"

"Ma'am, Aunt ,Auntie, Aunt Shelly, Auntie Shelly, etcetera, etcetera."

"Good. How do you….." Shelly started, and begun to drill me as I poured the tea, Dimitrius commenting on my form.

Soon, Shelly stopped our drills and went to clean the already spotless house. I didn't think about my old house, mostly because it was so long ago, but I remembered our apartment being messy all the time.

I wondered how everyone was doing without me. Better, probably. Probably collected any life endurance money I had and used it to help raise the other kid.

Twenty minutes before they arrived, Shelly helped me fix my hair and makeup, although I didn't need any help. I actually didn't need it all. I designed myself that way.

Another boy. I had lost count how many stupid annoying boys came in the house to see me, try to bribe my "uncle" into marrying me. I refused, and I think somewhere in Dimitrius' and Shelly's heart, they didn't want me to be unhappy.

Or, they enjoyed the attention they were getting. Whichever one.

The door opened, and a flood of warm sunlight flooded in, warming my skin, until it shut, and the false, happy smiles took place of the worried looks on my adoptive "aunt and uncles" faces.

"And you must be Keira! Nice to meet you!" Another smiling woman's face entered my vision, and I smiled.

"Nice to meet you! Your dress is beautiful!" I said honestly.

Her dress was a olive green, with a slight shimmer. Flashy in area like this, like what a starlet would wear, but she wore it well.

"Thank you! I was worried about wearing it- but I'm glad you like it! My name is Ms, Green."

A man, about 23 (if I had to guess) said hello, and I motioned for him to sit. The man smiled, and sat.

"How are you?" I asked politely, and he said "Just fine. I hope we can get along nicely."

"We all do Mr. Jeremy. Well, sit!" Shelly said, and my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

 _That man was Jeremy?! The guy I am supposed to MARRY?!_

I kept that small, angelic smile and poured the tea in teacups, their unique china worn from being passed down from many generations. Or just from how many suitors come.

"Jeremy is a lieutenant in the military! He is doing local work around town-" Talk like this went on, and my mind was drifting to the clock...how many more hours until I could see Paninya at the range? I hated weapons (Granted, I had never picked up a gun before) and was probably awful at shooting them.

"Would anyone like to go to the back?" Dimitrius suggested, and the Ms. Green nodded.

Dimitrius set the torches ablaze, and the setting sun (Had it really been that long? It felt a lot shorter…) was orange.

The quiet man said "Your hair reflects the sun very nicely."

"Thank you." I said, and moved my hair a bit, and adjusted the neckline of my dress.

He grabbed the neckline, and I got a sudden panic that he was going to pull it down- and pulled it up.

I looked at him strangely, and he said "I can see right down your dress. It isn't attractive."

'Everyone seemed to be silent, and I looked back. They had settled on the lawn chairs, and I made my way to the railing, and leaned against it.

Jeremy followed, but didn't try anything. The parents seemed to talk on their own, and eventually I saw him move from the corner of my eye.

I looked back, and I saw him trying to follow my line of sight.

He saw me looking, and I turned away.

"Nice sky." He answered calmly.

"Definitly." I said, and despite my guardians' warnings, I jumped on the railing, and swung my legs over.

He followed, and we sat on the railing. I moved over. He didn't follow.

"It is."

"Hey, I didn't want to be here." Jeremy said, holding up his hands.

"Parents?" I asked, and he said "Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Mostly. My work." And after a pause, I looked at the man and saw his hesitation. Then he leaned in close to me, and I wanted to draw away. "Do you have any interest in joining the military?"

He withdrew, and I saw the parents looking at us. They must have thought we _kissed._

Oh _helllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll no_

Shelly looked proud I didn't try to push him off the raining in disgust.

"Not really." I said after a minute. "I'm not a fan of guns. Or weapons at all, but…" I almost said _Automail. I want to become a full-time automail engineer and own my own shop, or maybe take over Dominic's._ But I didn't.

"But?"

"I'm not sure."

There was silence, and I saw the parents going in for dinner.

He dropped off the railing, and he held out a hand for me to grab for balance as I stepped down.

I hesitated, then allowed him to help me down. Shelly would be proud.

I was acting different, mostly because this seemed like someone's father rather than a potential husband.

The night ended a bit later than I expected, and as soon as they left I rushed to my room and washed off the makeup and changed into my work pants and a baggy shirt, then lie in bed, hiding my nightdress in case Shelly came to see me.

She did eventually, and at 9:29, I left the day's events behind and jumped out he two-story window.


	4. Guns

I landed on the be of plush moss I had planted below my windowsill in the garden.  
In fact, I planted it there just so I could jump out an cover my tracks.  
Because landing on a rose bush is t the most COVERT way of exiting.  
My automail was equipped with shock absorbers, so jumping from high distances (to a point) didn't bother me.  
I looked back to make sure no one noticed my absence, and ran silently to the street.  
Going out this late at night always presented a issue.  
Drunk men at the bars.  
I had to pass by Darold's and Tom's Tavern, the biggest bars on this neighborhood of Rush Valley.

Mentally cursing my appearance, I ducked an weaves through the crowd, making my way to Thomas' house.

Once I lost the last guy, I ran quickly to the woods that lined his house.  
Large, football-field type lights flossed his back hard, and Thomas had a bar full of pistols, rifles, you name it- lining the top, covering where the bottles of beer would normally be.  
"Hey Keira." Thomas said, looking up from the shotgun he was cleaning. "I would say hi, but my hands are disgusting."

Paninya seemed to follow his gaze and see me, and walked over.  
We hugged sister-like, and eventually she let to, noticing I had long let to of her.  
"How are you? Any suitors today?"  
A long groan proved her right.  
"Ug! Any one new? They didn't do anything right?" Paninya asked, and we sat on the bar stools, loading magazines. I didn't know much about guns (nothing at all really) Thomas helped me.

Soon, Thomas had finished, and we donned earmuffs (Thomas used earplugs) and begun to fire off rounds into a paper target.  
I flinched and jumped at every bullet, while Paninya begged Thomas to stop so she could try.  
He did, and soon she was firing louder shots, completely missing the target (for the most part) and having a great time.  
When Thomas' dad came out of the house and asked if I wanted anything to drink, I accepted and continued watching them.  
They probably forgot I was there, while they looked at each other with login eyes, firing off weapons.  
Paninya eventually got a hang of it, and soon she was shooting off pistols at larger targets, hitting the outside, and slowly getting better so that she hit the outer rings of the target.  
They both looked over when I cheered when Paninya hit the bullseye.  
"I forgot you were there Keira!" Thomas said, and Paninya hit his shoulder.  
"Sorry Keira."  
"NoNoNo- it's fine. I'm enjoying being quiet."  
"Suitors driving you up the wall?"  
"Yah." I said, grabbing my yellow bubbly drink and taking a sip.  
"Wanna shoot off a magazine?" Thomas asked, waking and picking up a gun off the bar and held it out to me.  
"No thanks." I said. For some reason, I dot dread and a burst of anxiety looking at the gun.  
"I insist." Thomas said, bowing, and held the gun out to me.  
"N-" I started, but Paninya ran over with a huge smile on her face and said  
"C'mon!"  
"Fine." I snapped angrily, and took the gun out from Thomas' hand quickly.  
Both of them looked at me.  
"Sorry! That came out meaner than I wanted!"  
I would look like a jerk now if I didn't shoot now, so I walked for he shooting line and checked the gun.  
Thomas offered to help, but I said I could do it myself.  
After I finished, I flicked off the safety and and aimed, lining up the iron sights and held my breath to steady my shaking hands, and fired three shots, flinching away from the kick and recoil.  
I fired again,not bothering to aim, then dropped it quickly, and stepped away from the hot gun.  
"What are you doing Keira! You didn't even finish your magazine!" Paninya said, coming to see what I did.  
Thomas didn't say anything, but I saw the exasperation on his face when he picked up the gun from the dirt.  
"Hey! Keira! You did really well!" Thomas said. You hit one in the bullseye!" He said. "And one near the center!" He said, pulling the paper target off the tree.  
My hands were shaking, and Paninya looked at me.  
"Are you okay?"  
"HOLY CRAP!" Thomas said, and we looked over, and my heart was pounding. "JESUS KEIRA!"  
"What did she do?" Paninya said.  
"COME HERE!"I walked over, hugging my shoulders. Paninya ran over.  
"Look. You see the target! See how there are only TWO HOLES?"  
"YESSSSS Thomas?" Paninya said, crossing her arms.  
"LOOK AT THE TREE." He said. Three holes, overlapping each other, made marks in the tree.  
Another hole was an half inch below it.  
"Keira shot three bullets IN A ROW into the TOP OF EACHOTHER, no less! Keira, have you ever shot a gun before?!"  
"N-No."  
"That's awe-inspiring!" He said, shoving soiled gun back into my hand.  
"Do it again."  
"I REALLY-"  
"Pleeeeesase Keira!" Paninya said, almost looking like a Japanese art girl with her eyes.  
"One m-"  
"YAH!" They said, and I walked back to the firing line.  
I stopped my hands from shaking long enough to finish the magazine before dropping it, and pulling my hair.  
I was having a PANIC ATTACK.  
And I hand no idea WHY.  
"HOLY-" I decided not to include the rest of his sentence because for every one English word, two cuss words came out. "SHE-Keria, were you a sniper or something?! Holy f-"  
"All-all five-through the middle!" Paninya said in shock.  
"I don't really-" know how I did it.  
I sat down, not worrying about dirtying my pants as they picked up the loose sand.  
I begun to rock back and forth, my eyes twitching and I felt sweat run down my back.  
Thomas noticed my breakdown first. "K-Keira?"  
"Oh my-Keria!" Paninya said, running over to me.  
I was becoming short of breath.  
"Paninya-does Keira have panic attacks often?"  
"N-No!"  
I let out a small shreik and backed away front the gun.  
"Get that THING A-AWAY FROM ME!"  
Thomas kicked the gun into the trees, and suddenly another voice joined me at my side.  
"Thomas!"  
It was Thomas' dad's voice. "Did she shoot herself?!"  
"No-I think she is having a panic attack!"  
"Keria!" Paninya said desperately. "What's wrong with you?!"  
"Does she need CPR?!" His dad said.  
"NO!" I gasped. And for some STRANGE AND GOD FORSAKEN REASON I SAID: "give me the damned gun."  
Thomas started exclaiming reasons why I shodnt, but Paninya, knowing me, ran to get one.  
I stood and grabbed it automatically, an raised it as Thomas and his dad ducked.  
I fired the entire magazine at a target. I didn't have to look to know I had shot the bullseye every time. I lowered the gun and handed it to Thomas' dad.  
"Thanks-I have to go now."  
"WAIT! You can't just walk away from t-"  
"Yes I can. And I am. See you at work Paninya."  
And I ran out of the yard as fast as I could.


	5. Military

The next morning, she woke up with a heavy heart. She didn't ready know why, but then it hit her as she washed her face.

The last night's events: the guns, Jeremy, and SHELLY. Oh my gods. Honestly?!

I have to pretend to, what, marry HIM?!

But I had military training to look forward to. That was going to be nice, hopefully. At least then I can judo flip the percy guys who try to hit on me, I reasoned as I brushed my hair into a ponytail, and used a white ribbon.

I kept my nightgown on as I walked down the stairs and said my morning greetings to my "aunt" and "uncle".  
Aunt Shelly kept winking at me as she prepared breakfast, and soon had a small fruit parfait set in front of me, and Shelly and Dimitrius ate waffles and bacon. We ate silently, and I ate as fast as possible with out being called out as unlady-like.

"Shelly. What's going on." Dimitrius finally asked, as he caught her once again looking at me.

"Dimitrius honey. You wouldn't guess what I saw last night."

"What did you see?" He said, looking at me with a disgusting smile. I think he wanted to punish me.

"Keira. She snuck out last night to meet Jeremy!"

"Really." Dimitrius said, nodding his head in approval as he took another bite of his waffle."You have a older man fetish?" He said, addressing me.

"No. He seems like a guy who will treat me well." I said, not looking at him as I used the polished silverware and scraped the last of the fruit from the tall glass, and asked for permission to be excused.

"Doesn't matter how he treats you as long as he pays us!"

"Honey." Shelley scolded, but I knew how true the statement was.

"I'm going to work." I stated, and picked up my glass and set it on the counter top to be washed. One of my chores after I returned from work.

"Alright. Maybe Jeremy will see you at work!" Shelley suggested.

"Maybe." I said, dashing upstairs and changing.

I wore brown tights I had stitched to a spare scrap of leather to create pants. The tights were EXTREMELY slutty. A boy had bought me them.  
As a cat of defiance after we broke up, I wore them all the time, but changed. They sat low on my waist, and if they slipped a bit, you could see the top of a scar I had. It was around my missing leg. Apparently they were alchemy scars, but I have never done alchemy, so I didn't know what they were. The scars that stretched from my missing arms were much larger. It looked like fire.

I got stares, I mean, more than normal, so I wore the jacket to cover them up, pushing the sleeves to show my automail arms.

My top was off-site bandages I had wrapped into a crop top.

I put my curly hair into a French braid down the back of my head, and when it reached the base of my head, it fell into a ponytail.

I picked up my wallet and popped in the knife attachments (I removed it when I slept) into my arms, and waved goodbye, and left.

I walked quickly, ducking and weaving through the crowds, and opened the door, full of energy to leave yesterday behind and work on automail.

"I'm here!" I called to the store, and Dominic looked up from his work slightly, and his lips turned up slightly as I entered, and in followed the trail of boys.

Paninya ran out, and said hello. The boys tried to flirt with me, but Dominic and Paninya helped me shoo them out as always.

Turns out one of the men was a honest customer, and he needed a finger nerve wire replaced.

Paninya took over that job, so I continued to work or repairing my arm.

Soon, the man left, and we were alone. Paninya asked me to come in the back to help her get one of the large part boxes from the shelves.

She shut the door, which was unusual.

What happened yesterday?! You were totally badass!"

"Huh? I-I don't know!"

"Don't freak. Please!"

"It's fine."

"Okay. Are you like, undercover military? That was-"

"No. I really don't know."

"Okay. You going to the military?"

"No." I said quickly. She would tell Dominic, and I am not letting that get out. I needed my "Marriage" to be flawless.

I was going to disappear and be a military woman.

"I would never be a military _dog."_

"Hey. A few of my friends are in the military. They aren't all that bad."

"Sorry. I didn't know. I'm okay with them, but I didn't know how you felt."

"Hey. It's okay. The person in the military- He is just like you."

"What?"

"Alchemy. Human transmutation."

"I TOLD you I don't even _know_ alchemy."

"I really think you do."

"I don't."

"Just like you don't know how to shoot a gun?" She said, giving me a look.

"Ye-NO!" I said indignantly.

"Fine. Let's go!"

We hefted the large box off the shelf, and when we exited, Dominic glanced at us, and continued his work.

I opened the shop doors, letting light in again.

I turned the radio on, and Dominic requested we turn the news on. We refused jokingly, and belted out the chorus of the song that was playing.

Dominic actually _smiled_ at the two at us singing, and she wrapped an arm around me, and I did as well, raising our automail arms in the air and waving them to the beat.

Dominic shook his head, and cursed as he cut a wire too short.

A tall figure cut off the sunlight into the shop, and we stopped singing immediately.

"How are you Jeremy?" I said, and Paninya looked at me with a look I couldn't decipher.

"Who is this?"

"Jeremy. He was my latest suitor."

"He's in the military." She stated, and I looked at her. Didn't she just say she liked military people?! Why was she being rude?

"Paninya." I said, and Jeremy smiled. He was in his uniform, and he had a few badges, but nothing major.

"It's fine. I heard from your aunt and uncle you worked here. It was on my patrol route, so I came to say hello."

"MY AUNT AND UNCLE?" I choked.

Dominic and Paninya looked at me in shock. I WASN'T YELLING AT HIM.

HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE SHOCKER.

"Yes. I pass their home on my way to the station."

"That's-nice."

"Well, I see everything is in order. Hello sir." Jeremy said, shaking the Dominic's hand. "Hello, Paninya I assume?"

"Yes. Don't try anything on Keira. Or I'll kick your ass."

"I could arrest you for threating a officer."

"I would kick and scream the whole way there, if you managed to catch me. The Fullmetal Alchemist couldn't catch me."

"The Fullmetal Alchemist?" He looked nervous.

"Yes."

"Understood. Keira and I went on a date last night. She seems fond of me."

I didn't make it to him in time. He exited, and waved to Dominic before I got a hold of him.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Paninya said, and I looked at her. Her face was unreadable.

"It wasn't planned, after I left, he brought me in and we sat together and he bought me a drink that's it! I don't like him! He is like, way to old." I said quickly, and I don't know who looked more shocked, Paninya or DOMINIC.

"WHOA."

"You guys are the greatest. Wait. Who is the Fullmetal alchemist?"


End file.
